


Now!

by crimsonseekers



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Prowl is mad, and they don't know why, sucks to be OP and Jazz i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Prowl was mad at them, and they weren't even sure what theydid.
Relationships: referenced Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Now!

Optimus restarted his optics. Once, twice, thrice, and the scene in front of him still didn't change. He had been working late and gone to the rec room for a cube of energon, yet the last thing he had expected to find lying on the rec room couch was-

"Jazz?"

A lazy grunt met his words, and a moment later the spec ops mech raised his helm to meet his gaze.

"Wha?" he asked slowly, optics clearly still dim from recharge. Jazz cleared his vocalizer and sat up as he realized the intruder was Optimus. "Sir! What can ah do ya for?"

The Prime chuckled at his Third's disorientated state. "Settle down, Jazz," he said. "I'm simply getting energon, and I'm sure Prowl would appreciate your presence in your quarters rather than on the rec room couch."

Jazz coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Yeah, about that..."

"Jazz?"

The mech in question averted his gaze.

"You two aren't..."

"Woah, no," Jazz said, waving his arms in denial as he stood up to pace. "Ah don't think he's that mad at me!"

"Prowl is mad at you? Is there a dispute I should know about?"

Jazz shrugged. "Ah dunno!"

"Then why would you believe him to be upset with you?" Optimus continued, puzzled by the situation. "Prowl is very forward with his feelings when prompted, I do not believe he's the type to be mad at you without due cause."

"Well, he told me Ah gotta sleep on the couch tonight, so Ah musta done somethin' wrong."

Optimus processed the statement for a moment.

"Prowl... told you to sleep on the couch?"

"Yup!" Jazz nodded, plopping himself back on the couch and kicking his pedes onto the table.

"And you did not think to question his reason why?"

"Pit, no!" Jazz exclaimed. "He was usin' his angry 'yeh better get out of my sight before Ah flip a table at yah' voice at me, Ah wasn't sticking around to find out what Ah did!"

Optimus tilted his head quizzically - it was certainly out of character for his head tactician, but Prowl always had a reason for doing what he did.

"If you wish, I could go ask what upset him? It would be more beneficial to your relationship if you were able to work this out."

"Wouldja, mech?" Jazz responded, and his voice was so hopeful that it was impossible for Optimus to deny what he had offered the mech to begin with.

Which was how he ended up outside of Prowl and Jazz's (?) quarters, with an angry Praxian staring him down and pointing his finger.

"Couch," Prowl growled, face dead set and serious.

Optimus was suddenly stuck feeling like a naughty sparkling caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Prowl, I-" he began weakly, wishing to protest his sentence, but the tactician stood firm.

"Couch."

"But-"

_ "Now!" _

Optimus felt his vocalizer click off at the command and followed the direction of Prowl's finger, which was pointing sternly in the direction he had just come from.

He trudged back down the hall and fell onto the rec room couch beside Jazz, who looked sympathetic and amused.

"Got yah too, did he?"

Optimus nodded mutely.

Jazz chuckled and clapped him on the back 'comfortingly'.

"Welcome ta th' club, mech."

Optimus vented disbelievingly.

"What did I even _do?"_

Jazz leaned back into the couch and shrugged. "Wouldn't we all like ta know."

* * *

Smokescreen and Red Alert gaped disbelievingly at the screen as Prowl leaned back in his chair, allowing a small, smug smirk to cross his lips.

"Holy  _ shit," _ Smokescreen whispered. "I didn't think you'd  _ actually _ do it!"

"I didn't think it'd even work if he did," Red Alert muttered, slouching back into his chair.

"Well," Prowl started slowly, "you were both obviously wrong. Smokescreen, you usually have more faith in my tac-net than this - you should have seen it coming."

"But - but," the gambler spluttered, gesturing uselessly. "You ordered  _ Jazz _ and  _ Optimus Prime _ to sleep on the couch without either of them doing anything!"

"And?" the SIC asked. "You know I'm the only thing keeping this army running, why doubt my prowess?"

"But-"

"Now," Prowl started, standing up from his chair and looking at Smokescreen expectantly, "I believe we had a bet on this, quite high stakes as well, was it not?"

"I'm not gonna be seeker bait for the twins!"

"Hn." Prowl crossed his arms. "Better start practicing your jet judo, Smokescreen. Unless you wish to become bird feed, but my battle plans are easily adjustable."

"You can't-"

"Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a thread on my Twitter, cleaned up and edited for here because I can't make you suffer like that.
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/crimsonseekers)  
> My [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com)


End file.
